Fronteras rotas
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. "Nada de paranoias", se ordenó, pero House era demasiado perspicaz en aquellas situaciones. A veces tenía la sensación de que podía leerle la mente... y después de lo que había hecho, esa idea le aterrorizaba.
1. Prólogo

Hola!  
Este es el nuevo fic de House que he escrito. Lo he hecho como si fuese un episodio normal. También intenté plasmar a cada personaje como es (o al menos, como yo los veo), y he hecho bastante "trabajo de investigación" con el caso para darle el punto realista a la historia (aunque creo que me ha quedado bastante raro con los síntomas y todo eso).

Espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo :) Y que le deis una oportunidad, aunque el prólogo es bastante cortito y no dice gran cosa. Agradezco enormemente los reviews y las críticas constructivas (me encantaría mejorar y sólo puedo hacerlo si me decía qué no os gusta)

**Disclaimer****: **estos personajes NO me pertenecen; son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena FOX (¡ojalá que fueran míos y sólo míos :D!). Yo sólo los utilizo para fantasear y escribir.

* * *

**Prólogo**

— ¿Vas a contestar?

Con los ojos todavía fijos en la humeante taza de té que la camarera acababa de dejar sobre la mesa, la chica dejó escapar un gruñido de desaprobación. No le gustaba que le interrumpiesen cuando estaba pensando.

—Perdona, no prestaba atención —finalmente elevó la vista hacia los confusos ojos de su interlocutor, quien le daba una lenta calada a su cigarrillo—. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—Me interesa saber por qué alguien como tú viene a un club una noche de jueves. O más bien, madrugada.

— ¿Tan tarde es? —la chica volvió a pronunciar las palabras de forma lenta e inocente, como si quisiese disimular.

—Pues no sé cuál es tu concepto de tarde, pero son las seis y media. Está a punto de amanecer. Y, obviamente, una adolescente en un local de striptease bebiendo té no es la cosa más corriente del mundo.

Bianca torció el gesto en una mueca triste, comenzando a aborrecer aquella conversación. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, y la piel desnuda bajo su vestido rozó ligeramente el cuero desgastado del taburete. Sentir el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas apremiantes en sus ojos se había vuelto insoportable, y luchó por contenerse logrando un éxito relativo, pero no por ello menos turbador a los ojos del curioso que no dejaba de mirarla.

— ¿Acaso te he preguntado yo qué haces aquí? —replicó, y su voz esta vez fue hosca y directa— Eres guapo y no tienes más de veinticinco, lo que elimina los traumas por la frustración de no encontrar a nadie en una discoteca abarrotada. Tu gesto es altivo y arrogante, ergo, no eres inseguro. Estás solo: eso descarta una fiesta con amigos. ¿Es que acaso tienes un especial interés por meterles billetes en las bragas a todas estas tías, cuando sabes que en el fondo puedes tener a todas las que quieras comiendo de la palma de tu mano?

No le dio tiempo a continuar aquella improvisada evaluación. El tono de llamada de su móvil la distrajo. Con un hábil movimiento de manos lo sacó del bolso, y tras dar un no menos grácil salto de su asiento, se alejó algunos metros del chico. No quería que nadie se entrometiese en sus asuntos.

— ¿Sí? —contestó, extrañada al no reconocer el número que aparecía en la pequeña pantalla.

La conversación no duró ni un minuto. Justo el tiempo que le hizo falta al joven para darse cuenta de que aquella chica no iba a volver, tras girarse y descubrir que la puerta del local todavía se tambaleaba a causa de su urgente salida. Encogiéndose de hombros, continuó observando el espectáculo con lascivia, sin volver a pensar en la desconcertante muchacha de ojos azules.

Nadie en aquel club de poca monta podía imaginar su horrorizado rostro mientras corría con desesperación a través de las calles de la oscura ciudad.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

El café con leche comenzó a resbalar por el tubo de la máquina, cayendo dentro del vaso de cartón con su característico ruido chorreante. La cafetería estaba, a esas horas de la mañana, plagada de batas blancas y algún que otro reducido grupo de enfermeras, becarios y recepcionistas que, como todos los días y al igual que él estaba haciendo, acudían a su cita con un efímero descanso. La mayoría de los médicos miraban con el ceño fruncido a las máquinas expendedoras o a las encargadas del mostrador, rogándoles mentalmente (en un gesto de fingida educación) que apurasen sus movimientos. Salvo él, un hombre tranquilo, racional, comedido. Era de los pocos que veían inútil reprocharle su lentitud a la máquina de los cafés.

El doctor Wilson tamborileó con los dedos sobre su carpeta, con la mente clavada en algún punto fijo de la pared verde pastel, mientras esperaba a que la máquina finalizase su cometido. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, y tras coger una cucharilla y añadir dos sobres de azúcar, le dio un trago a la bebida, sintiendo su sabor dulzón aunque ligeramente amargo.

En días como aquel, el hospital estaba bastante vacío, salvo por alguna que otra urgencia que llegaba cada cierto tiempo y mantenía ocupado al personal encargado de esa área. Los pacientes de Oncología estaban estables, ya que él había finalizado su revisión individual diaria y el personal subordinado se encontraba allí velando por ellos. Los pies le llevaron a la entrada del centro hospitalario, donde las enormes puertas de cristal permanecían inmóviles y la única acción que allí podía detectarse estaba interpretada por el repiqueteo de las teclas del ordenador de la recepcionista, un celador que trasladaba una camilla y uno de los paramédicos que montaba guardia charlando con una enfermera para matar el tiempo. Wilson suspiró, y consideró subir a la tercera planta en busca de House, que probablemente estaría inmerso en uno de sus casos. Si le pillaba en buen momento, recuperado de su ya tradicional bronca matutina con Cuddy o con una dosis de Vicodina haciéndole efecto en el cuerpo, podría mantener una conversación más o menos informal que no le atase a ninguna clase de discusión ridícula. Solía pasar desde hacía algunas semanas, y Wilson buscaba repeler ese tipo de encuentros. No se sentía del todo a gusto con su amigo cuando se ponía en plan "odio al mundo tanto como siempre, pero hoy estoy tan cabreado que voy a hacerme el insoportable a lo bestia". Era como estar con dos Houses, y desde luego, nadie en su sano juicio podría soportar una encrucijada así.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte empujón que alguien propinó desde fuera a las puertas de la entrada. Instantáneamente, Wilson se giró para ver qué ocurría, y su rostro se encarnó en una mueca de compasión al ver cómo dos chicas entraban al recinto casi a rastras. Una de ellas, de cabello rubio y enormes ojos llorosos, llevaba a la otra con el brazo cruzado tras su espalda. Al ver cómo nadie salvo él parecía reaccionar, dejó el café y la carpeta sobre el mostrador de recepción y corrió hacia las muchachas, quienes parecían estar seriamente perjudicadas. Miró a la rubia, y por un instante estuvo casi seguro de que ella sería la única capaz de articular palabra.

—Necesito ayuda —dijo, con la voz entrecortada—. La he encontrado al pie de un barranco, no sé qué le ha pasado. Creo que tiene la pierna rota.

Wilson miró a la otra con atención, fijándose en la enorme cantidad de hematomas que presentaban su rostro, brazos y piernas. Y, efectivamente, la derecha presentaba una fractura exterior, ya que el hueso de lo que parecía ser la tibia había atravesado su piel y causado una pequeña hemorragia. Pero hubo algo que le alarmó más todavía.

Un corte limpio en el abdomen que la chica intentaba cubrir en vano con su chaqueta. Un navajazo.

— ¡Necesito una camilla!

Wilson suspiró, deseando que alguien en aquel maldito hospital vacío apareciese de una vez y le prestase un poco de ayuda.

* * *

Hola!, y gracias por los primeros reviews. Me alegráis la mañana con ellos, de verdad :3

Algo que se me olvidó decir el otro día y puede ser importante para la historia es que está ubicada en las primeras temporadas de la serie. Es decir, House es adicto a la Vicodina y conserva su antiguo equipo. Lo hice así porque la historia me pegaba más con los House y Wilson del principio de la serie, y no con los de _ahora _:D

Un saludo, y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Necesito saber su nombre.

En la soledad de aquella habitación de hospital, la chica rubia miraba a Wilson con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos como platos, como si hubiese algo que la sorprendiese y él no fuese capaz de descubrir. Aunque en un principio lo achacó a un estado de shock, sus sospechas se disiparon cuando ella le explicó lo que ocurría, una clara señal de que estaba perfectamente.

Los ojos de la adolescente se tornaron hacia arriba, y luego volvieron a clavarse en él. Parecía extrañamente tranquila, como si nada le importase. Como si su mejor amiga no estuviese tumbada a escasos metros de ella, inconsciente y conectada a todos esos molestos aparatos. Abrió la boca para hablar, y tras pensárselo durante un par de segundos, terminó por hacerlo.

— Se llama Naomi, Naomi Benkley, y tiene quince años. Vive con sus padres aquí, cerca de la calle Smith, en una de esas casas con el jardín lleno de flores y una hamaca entre dos árboles —su voz era dulce y pausada, y hablaba sin apenas detenerse a dudar—. La encontré en la zona baja del parque, donde están los claros y los columpios de los niños. En la cuesta grande, la que va a dar a la carretera principal.

— ¿Ya había caído cuando diste con ella? —preguntó, anotando los datos trascendentales que la chica le iba proporcionando.

—Sí, estaba en la cuneta. Me asusté mucho, pero no había nadie allí cerca, y los coches que pasaban no nos ayudaban, así que me di cuenta de que el hospital no estaba muy lejos y decidí que lo mejor era traerla directamente aquí.

Wilson asintió y dirigió una mirada apremiante a la enfermera que se encontraba junto a Naomi para que consultase en su historial las alergias, intolerancias y demás que la chica podía tener a cualquier clase de medicamento.

— ¿Has avisado a sus padres?

—Los padres de Naomi… —hizo una pausa, y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa—. Verá, no están aquí. Viajan mucho, trabajan en el sector hotelero o algo así. Van por toda la costa Este promocionando la cadena para la que trabajan, haciendo reuniones, fiestas…

—Ajá —Wilson arqueó una ceja, sin creer demasiado en las palabras de la chica—. ¿Una cadena hotelera?

—Higgins–Weidman, creo. Negocian con las constructoras para construir más y más hoteles.

— ¿Y con quién vive Naomi?

—Ahora mismo con su abuela Terry. Pueden llamarla, les daré el teléfono.

—Claro, cómo no, avisaré en recepción y le encargaré al doctor Richardson que hable con ella.

—Perdone… ¿a otro doctor? —la chica arqueó una ceja, y frunció los labios con una mueca de decepción— Creí que usted se iba a encargar del caso.

—Bueno, yo… —articuló Wilson, desconcertado.

—Traiga esto —con un hábil movimiento de manos, la chica cogió el taco de recetas que Wilson llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata, y anotó un teléfono con rapidez—. Este es el número de la casa de Naomi. La abuela les contestará, casi nunca sale de casa, no se puede mover mucho.

—Está bien —asintió el doctor, aunque no supo muy bien si estaba afirmando que llamarían a la abuela de la chica o que, efectivamente, se encargaría de llevar su caso—. ¿Sabes si Naomi sufre algún tipo de enfermedad?

—Ni idea —negó ella, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente.

—En ese caso, creo que puedes irte a casa —Wilson dejó la carpeta con sus anotaciones sobre la mesa que había a los pies de la cama—. Llamaremos a sus padres y a su abuela para que algún familiar se acerque, y en unas horas le daremos el alta, ¿de acuerdo?

—No me quiero ir —contestó ella, con urgencia—. Me quedaré con Naomi. Necesita a alguien, me necesita a mí.

—Ella tiene a su familia, no hace falta…

—Pero yo quiero quedarme, aunque sea en una de esas horribles sillas de la sala de espera. No me va a hacer cambiar de opinión —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho como si estuviese a la defensiva, y bajó ligeramente la mirada.

—Bien. De acuerdo, te acompañaré a la sala de estar y te diré cuándo puedes pasar a verla.

Wilson vaciló, pero finalmente volvió a coger su carpeta y, con ella bajo el brazo y acercándose a la puerta, le indicó a la chica que saliese delante de él. Miró de arriba abajo su indumentaria, advirtiendo que, obviamente, tendría más o menos la misma edad que su amiga.

—Por cierto, aún no sé cómo te llamas.

—Bianca —se apresuró a contestar, girándose hacia el doctor.

—Ah —Wilson asintió si ganas, deteniéndose frente a la zona de sillones más cercana a la habitación de Naomi y señalándole a Bianca dónde podía esperar hasta que recibiese noticias de su amiga—. Aquí está la sala de estar. Vendré a verte dentro de un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió con amabilidad, pero su rostro se contrajo al escuchar los gritos de la enfermera. Sus sospechas más instantáneas recayeron en Naomi, y fueron confirmadas cuando se giró y, tras volver sobre sus pasos, pudo ver cómo la chica se retorcía de dolor sobre la camilla. Sin pararse a explicarle nada a Bianca, corrió hacia la pequeña habitación, donde la sorprendida auxiliar intentaba que se quedase quieta, a pesar de sus chillidos y sollozos incontrolados.

—Hay que administrarle un sedante, o no dejará de gritar.

Dicho y hecho. Otra enfermera que acababa de entrar le pasó con eficacia una jeringuilla que, al entrar en contacto con la sangre de la chica, provocó que permaneciese quieta casi al instante.

Esta vez, no dudó ni un segundo. Decidió llamar a House. Desde luego, un navajazo y una pierna rota no provocaban esos síntomas. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el cristal que comunicaba la estancia con el pasillo, reparó en el rostro desencajado de Bianca. No tardó ni dos segundos en comenzar a llorar.

Salió afuera para hablar con ella y explicarle lo que había pasado, pero en cuanto atravesó la puerta la chica se lanzó a sus brazos. Wilson permaneció inmóvil al principio, pero terminó por rodear su cuerpo con cierta suavidad para tranquilizarla.

En cierto modo, deseó no haberse dado un paseo por Urgencias aquella mañana.

* * *

_Comments are love :3_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Entró con una herida de arma blanca en el abdomen, fractura abierta de tibia y hematomas por todo el cuerpo. Al parecer, cayó por un barranco. El problema es que antes tuvo un ataque…

— ¿Un shock?

—Sí. Gritaba que le dolía mucho.

—Puede que seáis unos inútiles y le hayáis administrado algún medicamento que le produjese una reacción.

—Las enfermeras leyeron su historial, y creo que están perfectamente capacitadas para administrarle a una adolescente calmantes que alivien el dolor de su pierna…

— ¿Adolescente?

Por primera vez desde que había dado con House, Wilson detectó cierto interés en su tono de voz, lo cual le agradó y provocó que una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción floreciese entre sus labios.

—Quince años, a punto de cumplir los dieciséis.

— ¿Herida de arma blanca? Juraría que la época de peleas entre bandas quedó anclada en los 70.

—Ves demasiadas películas —Wilson puso los ojos en blanco, dándole un sorbo a su segundo café de la mañana.

—Y tú pareces no darte cuenta de que tiendo a ignorar los casos que mis colegas los de la zona de Urgencias pueden tratar sin dificultad —House se detuvo al final del pasillo que habían estado recorriendo todo este tiempo, justo antes de montar en el ascensor.

—Le dio un ataque sin motivo aparente. Te recuerdo que entró herida por una caída…

—Creo que te repites.

House pulsó el botón de la planta baja, pero Wilson se metió en la pequeña cavidad junto a él antes de que le diese tiempo a protestar.

—Y yo creo que tú no le estás dando a este caso la importancia que se merece.

— ¿Es familia tuya? ¿O simplemente te parece que está cachonda? Pensaba que a ti te iban más las treintañeras.

Wilson suspiró de puro aburrimiento sin poder evitarlo, aunque justo cuando House terminó la frase sintió una especie de punzada en el estómago. Recordó el abrazo de Bianca, y eso le produjo cierta emoción momentánea que, por fortuna, House no pudo apreciar en su inescrutable expresión. Aunque se sentía culpable por pensar en ella como una mujer, dadas las circunstancias y teniendo en cuenta que tampoco pasaría de los dieciséis, toda esa alarma por su nivel de perversión no era suficiente como para llevarse de golpe aquella extraña fantasía que había surgido hacía apenas una hora.

—Supongo que si te lo pido como un favor personal, seguirás negándote.

—Tienes una manía con eso de encariñarte con los pacientes…

El tintineo característico del ascensor al alcanzar una planta hizo que se detuviesen. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, House y Wilson se dieron de bruces con Bianca, quien esperaba frente al elevador.

— ¡Doctor! —exclamó ella, dando un pequeño paso— Estaba buscándole, iba a subir ahora mismo…

— ¿Quién es este bollito? —preguntó House entre murmullos acercándose al oído de su amigo, tras dar un repaso a las piernas de la chica con una sutil mirada lasciva.

—Bianca, él es el doctor House —la sonrisa de Wilson se volvió forzada, como si le molestase que él estuviese delante de la chica—. Se encarga del departamento de Diagnóstico, estaba sugiriéndole que se encargase de Naomi para averiguar que fue lo que provocó el ataque…

—No es la primera vez que le pasa.

La respuesta de Bianca dejó helados a los dos médicos, que se miraron entre ellos con intriga al conocer un nuevo dato tan esclarecedor.

— ¿Se repite a menudo? —House tomó la palabra, ya que Wilson parecía haber quedado petrificado.

—No, tanto como eso no… quiero decir, hará un par de semanas estábamos en mi casa viendo una peli y empezó a chillar. No decía nada, sólo gritaba y gritaba como si estuviese loca o algo así —Bianca torció el gesto, cruzándose de brazos—. No sé qué le pasó, pero conseguí que se tranquilizase pasados diez o quince minutos. Le di un vaso de agua y una toalla para que se secase el sudor, y la llevé a casa por si acaso se ponía más enferma.

— ¿Y no te diste cuenta, por casualidad, de que esa clase de reacciones no son una enfermedad común, como un catarro o una gastroenteritis?

—Yo no soy su enfermera. Y además, me dijo que su abuela se encargaría —respondió con hosquedad, entrecerrando los ojos y escrutando al doctor con la mirada.

House permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, pasando su mano sobre la áspera barba de varios días que cubría su rostro. Finalmente, volvió a montar en el ascensor bajo la sorprendida mirada de Wilson y Bianca, y lo único que dijo antes de que su imagen se perdiera al cerrarse las puertas fue un escueto y seco:

—Hablaré con mi equipo.

* * *

Siento que sea taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan corto :/

**Rectifico:** sé que la última vez modifiqué los personajes, porque en un principio iba a incluír algo de Hilson... pero al final no lo creí oportuno y continué con la historia tal y como la había imaginado. Siento si causé alguna confusión (hoy no hago más que pedir disculpas, jajaja)

_Comments are love :)_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Caminó con paso vacilante hacia el final del pasillo de la tercera planta, donde una pequeña sala con apenas un par de sillones y una pequeña mesa de café era todo lo que se podía encontrar. Suficiente para Bianca, que se había encogido sobre uno de los pequeños sofás de aterciopelada tela naranja.

Wilson no esperaba encontrarla en otro lado, y aún así sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco. Verla así, desdichada, rota, sola, tan diminuta en comparación con todo… le partía el alma. Y le hacía pensar en lo triste que podía transformarse una espera en un frío hospital; sensación que solía experimentar todos los días al ver a los familiares de los pacientes montando guardia frente a las habitaciones, acomodándose en las sillas para pasar la noche o comiendo con la mirada perdida en la cafetería.

—Hola, Bianca.

Su voz sobresaltó a la chica, que elevó la mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta. Enseguida volvió a aferrarse las rodillas y a concentrarse en algún punto perdido, por lo que el oncólogo decidió romper con esa burbuja en la que la chica parecía esconderse sentándose frente a ella.

— ¿Sabe cómo está Naomi?

—El doctor House y su equipo están ocupándose de ella —respondió, casi como un autómata—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Creo que encontrarme a mi mejor amiga magullada y casi desnucada a los pies de una ladera y ser testigo de dos ataques suyos en menos de un mes me da motivos suficientes como para preocuparme.

Wilson no le discutió aquello, y posando la mano sobre sus sienes descansó el codo en el reposabrazos del sillón, bastante más cómodo de lo que en un principio había pensado. No solía frecuentar las salas de estar de aquella planta, y menos sentarse a charlar con los familiares de los pacientes que allí se encontraban.

—Deberías irte a casa —le sugirió, cambiando de posición y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, queriendo acercarse más a ella.

—No —sonó rota, sin emociones.

—Tus padres estarán preocupados…

—Mis padres nunca se preocupan. Es más, hay veces que me pregunto si todavía saben que tienen una hija.

Las palabras de Bianca calaron hondo en Wilson, que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda tras escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca.

—Estoy seguro de que no es así.

—Ya, como todos. Exagero, ¿no? Supongo que te habrás encontrado con miles de chicas como yo a lo largo de tu vida, de esas que no tienen casa…

—Tú tienes casa —la interrumpió él, aunque intentó rectificar casi al instante—. Bueno, antes dijiste que el primer ataque de Naomi había sido en tu casa…

—Porque siempre queda mejor eso que decir que fue en la habitación de un motel cochambroso.

Las palabras de Bianca asombraban cada vez más a Wilson. La coraza bajo la que se ocultaba la chica parecía infranqueable, y cada vez que escuchaba cómo se lamentaba de ese modo tan escéptico y frío, sentía que él mismo se quejaba de vicio. Aunque aquello sonaba de lo más surrealista, había algo, una fuerza extraña… que le empujaba a creer cada palabra de lo que ella decía.

—Los médicos sólo hacen preguntas inútiles la mayoría de las veces —Bianca comenzó a divagar huyendo de los ojos pardos del doctor, mucho más inquisidores que de costumbre—. "¿Dónde están tus padres, bonita?" Solían preguntármelo cada vez que me hacía daño jugando en el parque y algún alma caritativa me llevaba a Urgencias para que me cosieran. "No lo sé". "Necesitamos su teléfono". "Tampoco me lo sé". Una vez incluso llamaron a Servicios Sociales, y resultó que mis padres estaban en Baton Rouge, en un bar de carretera de esos que frecuentan los moteros. Les gusta mucho ir en moto, ¿sabe? Cuando eran jóvenes cruzaron los Estados Unidos de Este a Oeste —dejó escapar un suspiro, y una lágrima peregrina surcó su mejilla—. Tengo casa, claro que sí, pero no hay nadie en ella. Permanece cerrada la mayoría de las veces. Mi tía vive en Cape May y tiene una copia de las llaves, pero antes que meterme en esa choza con olor a humedad y demasiados recuerdos prefiero vagar de motel en motel, de apartamento en apartamento… hasta que me echan.

—Bianca… —su voz sonaba casi como un ruego, como si quisiese confirmar que todo lo que acababa de decir era mentira.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que es pasar toda la noche en un pub porque no tienes a dónde ir? ¿O vivir de la caridad de los padres de las pocas amigas que tengo?

Un incómodo silencio le concedió a Wilson el tiempo necesario para pensar una respuesta lógica. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Optó por carraspear antes de soltar la primera estupidez compasiva que se le vino a la mente.

—Alguien como tú no se merece vivir así.

—Los seres humanos no solemos merecer las desgracias que nos ocurren —contraatacó ella, y su voz pasó de destilar esa rudeza a la que Wilson ya se había acostumbrado a ser tan suave como la primera vez que habían hablado—. ¿O es que acaso tus pacientes merecen tener cáncer? —Él permaneció sin habla, pero ella no tardó en volver a abrir la boca para continuar— Sí, no soy estúpida, escuché hablar a las enfermeras y leí el cartelito que hay en la puerta de tu despacho. No tenía ni idea, y te obligué a que tratases a mi amiga. Supongo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

Wilson lo meditó un momento. Pensó acerca de todo lo que ella acababa de soltarle en apenas unos minutos, y ni siquiera llegó a concienciarse absolutamente de la mitad de cosas que había escuchado.

—No hay ningún paciente que no sea importante, Bianca.

Lo que a Wilson se le ocurrió a continuación fue tan descabellado que, en un principio, lo descartó al instante. Una locura de médico excesivamente implicado con sus pacientes, aunque Bianca no lo fuese y Naomi hubiese pasado a estar a cargo de House. Su ética le decía que aquello no estaba bien, pero a la vez insistía en que era algo humanitario.

¿Valía la pena dejar que una chica de apenas quince años pasase la noche en un motel, como si fuese una fulana cualquiera? Obviamente, no.

—Puede que esto te resulte raro, y no me lo tomaré como una ofensa si me dices que no… pero en mi casa hay un sofá–cama que puedes usar esta noche si lo necesitas.

Acababa de cruzar la frontera de la relación médico–paciente. Aunque ella ni siquiera estuviese enferma. Wilson resopló con pesadez, preparado para escuchar los reproches y las acusaciones de una chica que, probablemente, se escandalizaría al escuchar algo así.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que pase la noche en tu casa? —masculló ella, alzando una ceja.

—Simplemente te lo estoy ofreciendo. Yo… bueno, yo…

—No hace falta que me propongas algo así por compasión.

Como si se desinflase, Bianca se encogió aún más y evitó encontrarse con los preocupados ojos del doctor, huyendo de sus muestras de humanidad.

—No es por compasión. Sólo quiero que estés bien.

Comenzaba a incomodarse con la situación. Debería haberse callado. Si House estuviera allí, observándole, diría algo como "¿pero tú estás tonto o qué te pasa?". Sólo que aquella vez no se trataba de ninguna estupidez: era irónicamente cierto. Desde luego, en ocasiones como aquella su carácter sincero y molesto a partes iguales le habría hecho un favor, borrando de un plumazo su evidente ingenuidad.

Tras varios segundos de silencio exasperante, Bianca pareció reaccionar, y un suspiro escapó de sus labios de forma involuntaria al volver a hablar.

—Gracias, doctor Wilson —una sensación de alivio le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando los enormes ojos azules de la chica volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos—. Le prometo que será sólo por esta noche.

* * *

Siento mucho mucho mucho que haya confusión también en el género, pero prometo que eso ya se verá. Sobre todo a partir de los próximos capítulos ;)  
Gracias por seguir leyendo! :)

_Comments are love :3_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sólo por una noche…

No dejaba de darle vueltas. Era imposible que aquello estuviese pasando, se negaba a creérselo. De hecho, sabía que como House o Cuddy se enterasen, se iba a armar una buena, sobre todo por parte de la jefa del hospital. Y eso sin mencionar las represalias que los padres de la chica podrían llegar a tomar si se dejasen llevar por la vaga sospecha de una relación inexistente…

_Ya está, déjalo, olvídalo de una vez._ Wilson se frotó las sienes, intentando relajarse. Pero le ponía muy nervioso que Bianca estuviese cambiándose en su habitación, poniéndose una camiseta que era suya en función de pijama y esperando una cena que, él mismo hubiese jurado, era la peor que había cocinado en años.

—Los sándwiches ya casi están.

Siguió a rajatabla eso de decir estupideces cuando te sientes abrumado, como siempre. La contestación, lejana y a través de la puerta de madera barata del cuarto, no tardó en llegar:

—Salgo ahora mismo.

No hizo falta ni que avisase, ya que instantes después Wilson escuchó cómo Bianca giraba el picaporte. Los pasos de sus pies descalzos resonaron sobre el parqué del salón, y al llegar a la cocina se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes de la barra americana, sobre los que ya había platos y vasos para los dos.

_Esto es mucho más violento de lo que me había imaginado, _volvió a pensar Wilson, dejándose llevar nuevamente por esos derroteros.

—Tienen buena pinta. Huele muy bien.

Sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarla, y todavía tostando el último de los sándwiches en la plancha, Wilson sonrió de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era increíble esa capacidad de las personas, la de elogiar a alguien y hacerle sentir feliz, aunque fuese rematadamente falso. Pero él, una vez más, tenía una confianza ciega en Bianca.

—Será mejor que juzgues después de comerlos.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la barra, al mismo tiempo que depositaba también una botella de agua y otra de vino. Bianca también sonrió, y sus ojos color mar se achinaron hasta volverse dos pequeñas hendiduras angelicales en su rostro juvenil.

Realmente, aquello estaba resultando más que embarazoso para el doctor Impecable.

Bianca había escogido una vieja camiseta negra que él todavía conservaba en su armario, y que le rozaba la mitad de los muslos. Varios mechones rebeldes de su melena lisa recogida en un moño mal hecho caían, desordenados, sobre su rostro. Parecía tan hermosa que a Wilson le dieron ganas de elogiar su vestimenta —que, en cierto modo, era más suya que de la joven—, como si aquello se tratase de una cita elegante en un restaurante caro.

—Así que vives solo —afirmó ella, echando un vistazo a su alrededor justo antes de empezar a comer.

—Eso es —asintió él, con expresión anodina.

—No lo parecía cuando te conocí. Tienes cara de ser el típico que se desvive por una mujer.

Wilson sonrió de medio lado, y paseó el dedo índice sobre el borde de su copa de vino barato.

—Eso no está reñido con la soltería momentánea —terminó por contestar, desviando la mirada al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de soltar.

—Vaya, todo un romántico —Bianca rió con suavidad, como si aquello se tratase de algo que le hubiese gustado tanto como para insistir sobre ello—. Qué suerte deben de tener las chicas que alguna vez han estado contigo.

Él dejó que el silencio se hiciese con el ambiente durante algunos minutos antes de volver a hablar, para que el cambio de tema fuese sutil y no forzado, como había deseado hacer desde el principio.

—Y tú tienes cara de ser la típica adolescente que estudia en un instituto, tiene amigas animadoras y un novio que es capitán del equipo de algún deporte que requiera estar especialmente musculado.

—Tienes que estar de guasa —volvió a reír, como si estuviese disfrutando de su propio chiste privado—. ¿Animadoras tontas y jugadores de fútbol? Creo que ves demasiadas películas.

Wilson sonrió casi para sí mismo, escuchando aquella frase que él mismo había pronunciado ante House mientras intentaba convencerle para tratar a Naomi. Olvidó su chiste privado para centrarse de nuevo en la conversación, que se volvía más interesante por momentos.

—No te creas, trabajando en un hospital uno ve de todo.

—Pues para nada. Pensaba que no tenía cara de superficial. Eso es porque todavía no me has visto con botas camperas, un vestido de lana y gafas de pasta, agarrando los apuntes y los libros como si fuesen mis hijos. Quiero sacar una nota alta en Selectividad, aunque no tengo ni idea acerca de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida —Bianca hizo una pausa, y entrecruzó las manos sobre su regazo—. Creo que el hecho de que ninguna figura paterna me apoye con eso tiene bastante que ver.

—No digas tonterías, Bianca.

¿Desde cuándo había pasado a tratarla como si la conociese de toda la vida?

—Aún me queda más de un año para tener que decidirlo, así que…

Ella no volvió a hablar durante el resto de la cena, y él tampoco se esforzó demasiado por entablar conversación para no romper la magia, así que comieron en silencio hasta que sus platos estuvieron vacíos. Entonces, y sin mediar palabra, Bianca se puso en pie y se encerró en el baño, como activada por un resorte. Él permaneció quieto durante algunos segundos, y luego comenzó a recoger la mesa lentamente, mientras los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba cerca de veinte minutos allí metida, comenzó a preocuparse. Aquello era un secreto, y si pasaba algo y alguien descubría que una menor de edad estaba viviendo en su casa sin el consentimiento paterno… estaba perdido.

_¿Pero cómo va a haberle pasado algo? Ya estamos otra vez con esa manía de tergiversar las cosas…_

Decidió que avisarla ahora sería mejor que lamentarse después.

— ¿Bianca? —preguntó, casi entre susurros, llamado a la puerta— ¿Estás bien?

Al no haber respuesta, repitió un par de veces el nombre de la chica, comenzando a alarmarse de verdad, a pesar de que el ridículo sentido común intentaba convencerle de que no había motivos.

—Bianca, voy a entrar.

Giró el picaporte con miedo, como si temiera encontrarse con una estampa horripilante tras la puerta, y su rostro desencajado por la preocupación escrutó la pequeña estancia. Todos sus temores se disiparon al verla, pero un profundo pesar se hizo con el control de su corazón cuando la vio allí, sentada en un rincón, con los ojos encharcados de lágrimas y el vello de los brazos erizado. Wilson se agachó frente a ella, y palpando su rostro vio que la chica estaba temblando de frío.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la cama. Ha sido un día muy duro, necesitas descansar.

Ella no opuso resistencia cuando los brazos de Wilson se deslizaron bajo sus piernas, trasladándola en volandas hasta la cama del propio doctor. Las sábanas cubrieron su delgado cuerpo, y antes de marcharse de allí para dejarle tranquilidad a la joven, se vio tentado a recorrer ese rostro angelical con la punta de sus dedos. Y de un modo impulsivo impropio de alguien como él, terminó haciéndolo.

—Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

— ¿Cómo está?

—Esta noche tuvo un paro cardíaco, pero Foreman lo solucionó.

— ¿Tenéis idea de qué puede ser?

—No, pero sea lo que sea está en el corazón. Hemos descartado problemas crónicos y demás, no hay nada en su historial.

Wilson se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada clavada en Naomi a través del cristal de la puerta de su habitación. No la había apartado desde que, nada más llegar al hospital, había ido a ver cómo estaba.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? —Cameron interrogó al doctor, escrutando su rostro— Ni siquiera es tu paciente.

—Lo fue antes de que House decidiese quedársela —argumentó el oncólogo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Durante tres horas —ella suspiró, y apuntó a la chica con el dedo para que Wilson volviese a concentrarse en el caso—. Si las crisis y las taquicardias continúan, no pasará de esta noche.

En cierto modo, Cameron tenía razón, y él lo sabía. No había motivos para preocuparse más de lo necesario. Pero, como tantas otras veces a lo largo de su carrera, no podía evitar darle vueltas a la cabeza, y más aún después de ofrecerle su apartamento a Bianca. La línea que separaba el trato médico del trato personal era cada vez más difusa, y eso le desorientaba, le hacía plantearse si aquello era lo correcto.

Quizá su insistencia en comportarse como un buen samaritano en todo momento estuviese perjudicándole hasta el punto de afectar a su empleo.

—Por cierto, ¿has visto a su amiga? —preguntó la doctora, aclarándose la garganta con un suave carraspeo— Mientras no localicemos a sus padres, es la única persona que tiene.

—No —se apresuró a responder, intentando no huir de la mirada de Cameron y, de ese modo, delatarse—. ¿Es que sus padres no contestan?

—Móviles apagados. Hemos hablado con la empresa en la que trabajan, y parece ser que estuvieron en una conferencia hace algo más de una semana, pero deberían haber vuelto ya. Nadie ha conseguido contactarles.

— ¿Y su abuela?

—Me pareció entender que iba a venir hoy, pero no creo que pueda hacer gran cosa.

Cameron suspiró, cruzándose de brazos, y sin mediar palabra se alejó por el pasillo a grandes zancadas hasta meterse en el abarrotado ascensor. Wilson la siguió con la mirada, pero enseguida la apartó para concentrarse de nuevo en Naomi. No saber lo que la estaba matando le desesperaba, hasta el punto de no poder pensar en otra cosa.

Bianca debería haber llegado ya. La dejó a mitad de camino del hospital para que nadie sospechase, y desde el interior de su coche observó atentamente sus movimientos hasta que se subió al autobús. Poder hablar con ella de algo que no fuesen sus propias vidas privadas —porque la noche anterior se habían limitado a eso, a indagar uno en la vida del otro— quizá le diese alguna pista para poder averiguar lo que jugaba con la vida de Naomi y la hacía pender de un hilo.

Tenía miedo de encontrarse con House. Él insistiría en su gusto por las personas indefensas, su complejo de superhéroe y todas esas chorradas que le sacaban de sus casillas. Pero aún así, caminó hacia su despacho, con la esperanza de poder hablar de algo que le distrajese. Porque en aquel momento, y por encima de todo deseo banal e intrascendente, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese _ella_.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

—Buenas noches, doctor House.

El nefrólogo, más interesado en su consola que en saber quién era la voz femenina que llamaba a la puerta de su despacho, terminó el nivel con un frenético repiqueteo de teclas que llevaba ensayando casi una hora. Aquel juego se le resistía más que ningún otro.

Arqueó una ceja de puro asombro al ver que la chica —cuyo nombre, sinceramente, ya no recordaba— que acompañaba a su paciente las 24 horas del día estaba allí plantada, esperando a que la invitase a pasar. Tras quedarse un par de segundos quieto cual estatua, finalmente señaló la silla que había frente a su mesa con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Vienes a preguntarme si ya he salvado la vida de tu amiguita? —preguntó despreocupado con intención de intimidarla, absorto en el bamboleo de sus piernas apenas cubiertas por un corto vestido.

—No. Vengo a preguntarle si se va a morir.

La joven se dejó caer sobre la silla. El rostro anodino, los ojos hinchados. Aunque no sintió ni una punzada de lástima por ella, House torció el gesto en una mueca de desaprobación.

—Es otro modo de decir lo que yo te he preguntado —el doctor se encogió de hombros—. Sólo que más pesimista. Lo que me indica que ya tienes asumido desde hace tiempo que os quedan dos telediarios como amigas del alma.

—No puede dejar que se muera —rogó ella, con la voz rota—. No me lo perdonaría nunca.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que tenga una rara afección cardiaca que mi equipo no es capaz de descifrar.

—Usted no lo entiende —la chica negó con la cabeza, como si aquello escapase a la perspicaz mente de House—. Jamás podría. Pero tiene que intentarlo todo. Su abuela, la pobre, ya no piensa con claridad, y sus padres nunca están…

—Esta conversación me está aburriendo.

El tono cáustico del doctor hizo que su rostro pasase de una expresión neutral a otra bastante más molesta. Él no le gustaba, y estaba claro que ella tampoco era santo de su devoción. Pero lejos de impacientarse, permaneció allí, esperando cualquier otra respuesta.

—Empiezo a pensar que te has equivocado de despacho. El de Wilson está por allí —señaló hacia la izquierda con su bastón, buscando una huida por parte de la chica—. Él es el de las manipulaciones a familiares para que se sientan bien consigo mismos. Yo soy un poquito más… sincero.

—Me da igual. Sólo quiero saber cuánto tiempo va a seguir con vida.

House suspiró, empezando a hartarse de aquello.

—Te repites.

Desistió. No podía más con aquello. No soportaba esa voz recalcitrante, cargada de ironía, punzante como un centenar de agujas y con el mismo efecto molesto y doloroso.

Bianca se puso en pie y se fue por donde había venido. Pero al posar la mano sobre la puerta de cristal que separaba aquel despacho —turbador, oscuro, solitario, tan discordante con el resto del edificio— del pasillo, decidió girarse.

Alguien tenía que salvarle. A _él_. Y aunque tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera en intentarlo, su propio ego no le permitió morderse la lengua.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —el doctor cayó en el juego de la adolescente, sin poder resistirse a preguntar la razón de aquel extraño y contradictorio agradecimiento.

—Porque ya no tengo tanto miedo. Uno termina perdiéndolo cuando ve que hay personas más desdichadas tan cerca. Por lo menos, sé que si me quedo sola en este mundo, siempre habrá un diagnosticador que estará infinitamente peor.

— ¡La autocompasión no suele funcionar!

Gritó, pero ella ya no le escuchaba. Se había ido. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de su perfume de frambuesas en el sombrío despacho.

_¿Debería sentirme culpable?_, pensó el nefrólogo con ironía. Probablemente, su carácter ególatra bloquearía cualquier clase de pensamiento piadoso que sirviese de bálsamo para aquella bala que la chica — ¿Bennie? ¿Vivian? ¿Betty? — acababa de dispararle. Lamerse las heridas no serviría, y de todos modos, ella tampoco había dicho nada que no hubiese escuchado ya unas mil veces de boca de pacientes, familiares, médicos o compañeros, e incluso de su mejor amigo.

Pero ahora no había tiempo para preocuparse de todas aquellas paranoias. La vida de la paciente corría peligro; si no se le ocurría una genialidad en menos de doce horas, ya no habría nada que hacer.

Cogiendo su pelota, comenzó a rebotarla contra la pared, exprimiendo su cerebro y obligándose a razonar la respuesta a aquel puzzle.


End file.
